When Two Worlds Meet FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: It all started in a stupid fashion. Wishing you could be anywhere then where you are and ending up at Hogwarts? That's what Ash had to endure and now is trying to get through life...as a wizard.
1. Prolouge

When Two Worlds Meet Pikachu Prologue

Thursday November 3, 2005

As you may have noticed, I put off revising Love At Last for now. This series of mine is what I think to be some of the best work I've done but it doesn't show that in the current format. So, hope you enjoy the first part of this newly revised series!

It was just after breakfast. Brock had gone off to the stream to wash the dishes. Ash and Misty were just sitting around playing Ash's favorite board game, Sorry! Ash was chuckling as he drew a sorry card. He looked at it for a second and then knocked one of Misty's pieces off the board. Misty stared.

"Ash! Come on!" Misty whined. Ash looked up and shook his head.

"Is it my fault that you are lousy at board games?" Ash asked. Misty's eyebrow twitched.

"You little rat. You think you are so cocky just because you are winning at one little game!" Misty pouted.

"Whereas you are being a crybaby about it and whining." Ash retorted. Before either of them could say anything else, the whole game had been shoved back into the box. Brock had returned and was once again putting an end to their fighting.

"You two are going to be the end of me if you keep this up." Brock snapped. Misty got up and stormed into her tent. Ash followed her example and went into his tent. Why did everything have to be irritating? They were taking a perfectly deserved break from traveling in the most beautiful forests Ash had remembered. The fluttering Pokemon filled the air with a kind of resonating peace which he had been unable to enjoy so far. Ash sighed and looked out of the tent. At that moment, he wished he could be away from everyone and just have time to think for awhile.

It was as he thought this that it happened. He felt himself be lurched from the sleeping bag and start to fly through a whirl of color. Ash tried to scream but couldn't hear. He felt as if he was being sucked through a vacuum.

Suddenly, before he knew it, he had fallen onto something soft. Ash was in a sort of daze as he looked around. It looked as though he had fallen into some kind of sleeping area although he didn't know where. There were five four-poster beds situated throughout the room. The walls looked like stone that was in a Castle. He also saw the weirdest books entitled things like "A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration" as well as "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi". There were things on the floor that Ash assumed were robes of some sort which defiantly didn't match with his trainer outfit of blue jeans or jean jacket. As he was trying to piece this all together, a boy about his height came walking into the room. He stopped and stared at Ash and Ash stared back. The boy was wearing robes which resembled the ones on the floor. He also had on glasses and had a peculiar lightning bolt shaped on his forehead…

To be continued…

Okay. So I extremely altered my previous explanation of how he got sent to Hogwarts but I like this one better anyway. :P The old one stunk. LOL! Well, review! 


	2. Part 1

When Two Worlds Meet Pikachu Part 1

Friday November 4, 2005

After reading through all the other parts, I realized how much explaining I left out of almost every single part. More than likely each part will be between half a page to as much as three pages longer than the originals. Oh well, more is better right?

It took Ash a second to realize the kid had let out a scream. Ash was extremely puzzled. Maybe it showed on his face because the boy stopped screaming almost instantly. They stared at one another for a few more minutes without moving or saying anything.

"W-w-who are you?" The kid asked Ash after the long pause. Ash blinked.

"Ash Ketchum. Where am I?" Ash asked. The boy still looked a bit scared but stepped closer to Ash.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And why are you dressed like that?" He asked. Ash looked down and still saw himself in his trainer's cloths. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Am I not supposed to dress this way or something?" Ash asked with a kind of laugh. The boy smiled.

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy said to Ash. Ash nodded with a smile. Then he realized he was still sitting on a bed and quickly jumped off. Harry laughed.

"It's okay. I don't care if you sit on my bed." Harry laughed. Ash had never been more confused. In fact, he was so lost he had a throbbing headache. It didn't improve either when a red-haired kid barged into the room, looking like he had seen a ghost. He was dressed just as Harry was and also skidded to a stop in front of Ash.

"Don't bother screaming Ron. He's just dropped in." Harry said kindly.

"Literally," Ash thought sarcastically. Ron continued to stare at him. Ash was starting to get irritated.

"His name is Ash. He came from…where exactly did you come from?" Harry asked him. Before Ash could answer, Ron burst out again.

"Maybe he's a wizard from another world!" Ron shouted.

"Not far from the truth. I came from the Hoenn League where they have creatures called Pokemon." Ash said. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"We're taking you to Dumbledore. He'll know what this is about." Ron told him. Ash shrugged. Before he knew it, he was being marched from the room and through a hole in the wall. He was very much aware of people gaping at his unusual appearance. They marched him into the halls which were gratefully empty as well as up countless flights of stairs. Finally, they stopped in front of a statue.

"Lemon Drop." Harry said confidently. Ash stared, amazed as the statue opened up to reveal a spiraling staircase hidden in the wall. Ash looked at it uncertainly.

"Go on! This will lead you right to Dumbledore!" Harry urged. With nowhere to go, Ash stepped onto the staircase and slowly rose up. The statue closed, leaving Harry and Ron by themselves. They didn't look at each other but rather exchanged looks of confusion. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the gargoyle opened again and Ash stood behind it, dressed finally in wizarding robes as well as clutching numerous spell books. He looked absolutely confused as he stepped out. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Well? What did he say?" Harry asked. Ash still looked like he was trying to figure everything out.

"Apparently I'm a wizard in Year Two in Gryffindor. I guess he was waiting for me to think something so I would be transported here." Ash replied. Ron smiled.

"Cool. That means you're in our year. Wonder why he let you skip a year." Ron said. Ash shrugged. They started up the staircase towards the Common Room. At long last, Ash smiled and felt as though everything looked like it was starting to work out.

To be continued…

W00T! Another part revised. And I have once again written it better than it was originally was. Well, review! 


	3. Part 2

When Two Worlds Meet Pikachu Part 2

Wednesday November 9, 2005

Well, I seem to be on a role with revisions. Thankfully, the revisions are adding more to the story as well as bringing out points and things that were hidden before. Read and enjoy!

In a way, Ash was glad that he had been transported to Hogwarts on a Sunday. While the day had been extremely hectic for him, he had at least been informed about most of the major things such as classes. Harry and Ron also introduced him to their friend Hermione, who turned out to have already been a great help. She had kindly helped him for what seemed like hours teaching him spells that the second years had already learned. Now that it was a Monday, Ash was faced with his first day of classes. He had just finished breakfast in the Great Hall and was now looking at his class schedule that Dumbledore had handed him the day before. Hermione peered over and looked.

"You seem to have most of your classes with us." She observed. Ash looked up and smiled.

"That'll be helpful I hope. So, Potions is our first class then?" Ash asked, looking up from the schedule. The others nodded.

"Unfortunately, it's with Snape who has to be the slimiest git on the planet." Ron said. That didn't make Ash feel too good about his first lesson. Harry leaned over Ron, with a grim expression on his face.

"Snape is just plain bias. He favors Slytherin students, he's the Head of Slytherin House, and he treats everyone else like dirt. Some more than others, like me." He added bitterly. At that moment, the bell signaling the end of breakfast rang. Ash, Hermione, Harry, and Ron got up from the table and began walking out of the Hall. Ash followed the others through the doors and down into the dungeons. Since he figured it would take him awhile to learn his way around, he thought it best if he stayed close. They finally came to a stop outside one of the dungeon doors. As Hermione opened the door, Ash turned to Harry, frowning.

"Who would have a class down here?" Ash asked with annoyance. Harry didn't reply but rather beckoned him to follow. Ash strode into the dungeon where there were a number of caldrons stationed at the tables throughout the room. Ash looked around after he had sat down at the same table as Harry.

They didn't have much longer to wait before the dungeon doors slammed open and a tall figure, dressed in billowing black robes, came charging through the room, up to the front of the class where he turned around abruptly. An unnatural silence fell over the room.

"I want all of your essays now." Snape spat at the class. There was a sudden rustling as people rummaged through their bags and handed their homework to the front. Once the class had become silent, Snape turned and seemed to look at Ash directly.

"We have a new student from Gryffindor who is probably also poor at making potions. Maybe he will fit in nicely with the rest of you." Snape said quietly. Before anyone could stop him, Ash laughed.

"Poor at making Potions? How would you know that if I haven't even tried before? Or maybe you're trying to put your lousiness on others?" Ash snapped. The whole class seemed to have frozen after this. Snape stepped closer to Ash.

"What did you say?" Snape demanded.

"You heard what I said." Ash shot back. Snape was looking murderous.

"Detention Ketchum. If you ever talk back to me again, you will be very sorry indeed." Snape replied menacingly.

"Oh, I'm really scared now." Ash said sarcastically. Snape turned on the spot again.

"50 points from Gryffindor as well." Snape said slowly. "And you will also stay after class to arrange your detention." Ash was so infuriated by this he opened his mouth to retaliate again, but Harry elbowed him in the sides.

"It's not a good idea to back talk to Snape." Harry spat. Ash threw him a very dirty look. Ash slowly swiveled his gaze from Harry and looked towards the front where Snape was currently writing what looked like a recipe on the chalkboard.

"These are the ingredients for the potion you shall be making today. If you succeed, which I doubt, you should be able to produce a Coloring Solution. You have one hour. Start." Snape told the class dully. Ash was completely lost but followed the others to the cupboard anyway. Hermione helped Ash pick out the required ingredients and sat back down with the rest.

"It's amazing how much you can grow to hate him in just a few minutes." Ash said through gritted teeth as he diced a few of his ingredients.

"You need to learn to tune him out. If you can't do that, you'll be in detention almost everyday." Hermione told Ash.

"Having side conversations are we?" Snape said from behind them, causing them to jump and scatter ingredients all over their work table. Snape curled his lip.

"What a pity. I think that will be another 10 points from Gryffindor. Oh dear. This doesn't seem to be a good day for Gryffindor, does it?" Snape asked slyly. He walked away, smirking, leaving Ash towering in a rage.

"Ugly bat. Why can't he just drop over in front of us?" Ash spat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, signaling the end of Potions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed to wait for Ash outside while he arranged his detention. They didn't have long to wait. Ash came bellowing, or so it seemed, out of the room looking extremely pissed off.

"Scrub the entire third floor by hand! What kind of punishment is that? It sounds more like slave labor!" Ash shouted as they walked towards the front door after dropping off their books. Luckily for Ash, they had a free period after Potions, leaving him time to calm down. Harry and Ron were exchanging looks, which went unnoticed by Ash. He seemed to have calmed down slightly as they reached Hagrid's hut outside of the Forbidden Forest. Ash was temporarily taken aback at the sheer size of the grounds. The Castle itself in the distance seemed to tower over and enormous amount of space. The sloping grounds from the Castle were perfectly smooth. Since it was an early September day, the sky was a clear blue with a warm sun shining down on them. He was in awe and stayed like that until a voice seemed to ring from nowhere.

"Where did 'e come from? I ain't seen 'im 'ere before." Said the voice.

"He's Ash Hagrid." Hermione told the enormous shape of Hagrid. Hagrid looked down at him.

"Why don' you com' in?" Hagrid asked invitingly. Since they had obviously come down to his hut to visit him, Ash followed the others into the small hut. Everything inside seemed like it was squeezed inside even though there wasn't the biggest amount of stuff inside. After Hagrid had gotten drinks and snacks, he sat down with the rest of them (causing the chair to groan) and turned to Ash.

"Did yeh have a good firs' day Ash?" Hagrid asked kindly. Ash snorted on his drink.

"No. It's been lousy from what I've seen." Ash replied. Hermione threw him a look which he took to mean he had just worded the sentence wrong. He then launched into an explanation explaining how Snape had acted towards him and how he felt he was not at all deserving of the treatment he got. Hagrid and the others listened silently except for Ron, who seemed to have developed some case of staring at his fingernails.

"I wouldn' be too worri'd Ash." Hagrid told him after he had finished. "Snape is a decent teacher when he isn' insultin' anyone 'e can." Ash looked at him but smiled anyway. He wasn't going to harp on this forever. They spent some more time in Hagrid's cabin before finally starting to head back for their next class. Finally, for the first time, Ash felt a tad more relaxed and felt ready for whatever else would come his way.

To be continued…

It took me a few days to write this but that's what you get with a schedule like mine. Add in lots of extras and each revision will probably be this way. Well, review! 


	4. Part 3

When Two Worlds Meet Pikachu Part 3 

Thursday November 10, 2005

Once again, an update, or should I say revision is in order. Let's see if I can keep my current level up.

So far throughout the week, Ash had been careful to heed Hermione's advice. While they had only had Potions once after the disastrous episode, Snape had lost no time in trying to get him to retaliate again. He had tried thinking about his Pokemon but that had only caused him to become annoyed since he did not have them with him. The only good thing was that he had somehow managed to survive the week. Even more astounding, he had actually been able to catch on fairly quickly in some of the classes and had even managed to find his way down to The Great Hall without getting lost. It was now Friday evening and all of them were sitting at one of the Common Room tables, working on their homework. Ron peered over Ash's shoulder, who promptly covered his answers. Hermione frowned.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, pushing Ron's reddish head away from him. Ron sank back into his chair.

"Trying to copy, what does it look like? This is taking forever." Ron pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why would you think about copying from me when this is only my first week here?" Ash asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"It gets worse at exam time. But I doubt you really know what studying is." Hermione said jokingly to Ron. Harry chuckled, causing Ron to become slightly irritated. Ash rolled his eyes and continued working on his homework, now for Snape. They had to write about the uses and effects of the Confusing Potion and so far, only Hermione had even gotten far. Ash had gotten about halfway done when Hermione rolled up her essay and tucked it back into her bag. Ron eyed the bag but Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"Don't even think about it cheater." Hermione snapped.

"I just want to know what a Confusing Potion does!" Ron said in a thoroughly unconvincing pleading voice. Harry pushed Ron back into his seat.

"It confuses people Ron! Honestly!" Hermione snapped.

"It's called being sarcastic, something you should try for a change!" Ron retorted. Ash leaned closer to Harry.

"Do they always argue like this?" Ash asked. Harry chuckled again. Neither Hermione nor Ron noticed since they were still squabbling.

"Yes. It can get annoying after a time. Overall you get used to it." Harry replied.

"I'm going to bed!" Hermione snapped. She snatched up her book bag and stormed up through the girl's dormitory and out of sight. Ron watched her go with an irritated expression on his face.

"I honestly don't understand girls sometimes." Ron said, shaking his head. Ash though he heard the faint slamming of a door. He yawned and rolled up his essay. Perhaps he would finish it tomorrow.

"Ash. We're talking to you." Harry said. Ash blinked and looked around.

"We were thinking you should try out for the new Gryffindor Beater position tomorrow. It'd be fairly easy to get you a broom if you made it." Harry said. Ash considered the possibility. While he had already found out what Quidditch was, he wasn't so sure if he actually wanted to try out to be on a team.

"What are you getting at?" Ash asked suspiciously. Harry and Ron laughed. Obviously he was being incredibly stupid.

"Obviously we want you to try out!" Ron snorted. Harry was still laughing. Ash thought about what it would actually feel like to fly on a broom. A faint smile crossed his face and he nodded at the other two.

"I guess I could give it a shot. Nothing to lose really." Ash said. Harry patted his shoulder.

"Good decision Ash." Harry replied.

It was just after breakfast the next morning when Ash strode down to the Quidditch field. Obviously nervous, he wondered if anything bad would happen to him during the tryout. Harry had warned of the accidents that Quidditch could cause which did not appeal to Ash to be perfectly honest. As he made his way into the pitch, he saw a number of fellow Gryffindors lined up alongside brooms. Ash tried to look like he knew what he was doing. The referee, Madam Hooch, waited for a few minutes for more stragglers. When none appeared to be showing, she turned to face them.

"You are all here for the tryout of the Gryffindor Beater position is that correct?" Madam Hooch asked. There was a murmur of agreement. Madam Hooch nodded approvingly.

"First will be a basic skills test. This is the part where if you cannot achieve what is being asked of you, you are eliminated. Everyone put your hand over your broom and say up!" She commanded. Everyone did as they were told. As soon as all brooms were in hand, she blew her whistle.

"I want all of you to take off now. I have bewitched the brooms to bring the rider back down should they make a big error." Madam Hooch told them. She blew her whistle and everyone took off. Ash was positively surprised by how easy flying was. Straightening his broom, Ash sped off towards the other side of the field and whipped around to come back. Ash could see some brooms flying towards the ground. Obviously some people weren't the best. One person actually had tried to do a hand stand on their broom in mid-air and had nearly fallen off in the process. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again, signaling them to fly down. Only four other people besides Ash remained. The others were sadly tromping towards the Castle, their heads bowed or else looking towards the field with resentment. It was clear they all thought that Madam Hooch had been mistaking their potential as mistakes. Madam Hooch said an incantation and the broomsticks vibrated. The enchantment for the skill test had been removed. She then paced in front of them.

"The last and final part of the test is the skill that you need to become the new Beater. I will test your ability against one of the Bludgers. Should you prove superior to the others, you will win the position. If not, obviously you will have to wait for tryouts again." She told them. This was the part that Ash had been nervous about. He wasn't at all sure how good of a Beater he was. He had gotten this far though so he should have a standing chance shouldn't he? Not necessarily. The first two tryoutee's missed almost every pass the Bludger made past them. They more seemed to be swinging at thin air more than anything. One actually somehow managed to swing the bat into his face, causing a big black and blue welt to form around his eye. Madam Hooch had blown her whistle and told him he needed the hospital wing. He grudgingly tromped off after he was told he would not be making the team. The third had more skill than the other two but still missed a fair amount of relatively close encounters. She had almost his the front of her broomstick off on a number of occasions. The third person landed, looking slightly anxious. Madam Hooch then turned to Ash.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Ash nodded. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Ash rose into the air. She blew her whistle again and motioned for Ash to come down. Utterly confused, he followed. When he had landed, she handed him a wooden bat.

"You can't really beat a Bludger without this." She said with a smile on her face. Ash laughed and flew back into the air, this time with bat in hand. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and released the Bludger. It pelted straight at Ash who swung with a huge force.

**THWACK!**

The bat had found its' mark and had slapped the Bludger away from Ash with a sickening noise. The others below seemed to have winced as the Bludger came pelting at him again. Each time it attempted to swing by him, Ash stopped it and swung it in the direction it had just come from. Finally, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling Ash to come back down. He was grinning from ear to ear as he had not missed a single shot.

"I think you deserve the Beater Position. Do you accept?" Madam Hooch asked Ash. He grinned even more.

"Sure. Why not?" He replied. Madam Hooch nodded and dismissed them. Ash made his way back up to the Castle, a bit farther from the rejected Beaters who seemed to be mumbling, probably about how he had "gotten lucky". Ash didn't care though. All he kept thinking was how he had earned a spot on a sport team when he was still learning the sport.

To be continued…

Okay. 4 pages is a bit out of hand. Okay, not really. Anyway, review!


	5. Part 4

When Two Worlds Meet  
Part 4   
  
  
Well, the action is starting to pick up. This one is probably going to have much more action and   
be quite long. Once again, I'd like to thank Togepretty for my stories being up here! Ok, I'm   
shutting up.  
  
***The tryouts are over. Ash dashes up to the common room where he finds Harry, Ron, and   
Hermione***  
  
Harry-"How did you do Ash?"  
  
Ash-"Great! I'm the new beater!"  
  
Ron-"You're kidding!"  
  
Ash-"No, I'm not. My first game is tommorrow against-"  
  
Harry-"Slytherin."  
  
Hermione-"Wow. I can't belive this! You didn't even know anything about Quiddich and you   
made the team!"  
  
Ash-"I knew about Quiddich Hermione."  
  
Ron-"Well, we get the day off today. How about I teach you to play Wizard Chess Ash?"  
  
Ash-"Sure. Sounds great!"  
  
***Hermione snorted. She hated Wizard Chess***  
  
***It is now 9:00 P.M.***  
  
Ash-"FINALLY! AFTER ALL DAY OF PLAYING I FINALLY BEAT RON!"  
  
Ron-"It was only one time."  
  
Hermione-"I think Ash and Harry should go to bed. They have a big game tommorrow."  
  
Ash & Harry-"Night!"  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Oliver Wood-"Come on Ash. You need your strength!"  
  
Ash-"I'm not that hungry."  
  
Wood-"At least eat a sausage. The game is right after breakfast!"  
  
Ash-"Fine. I will."  
  
Harry-"I was nervous my first game to. Don't worry. You'll do fine!"  
  
Ash-"Right."  
  
***In what seemed like no time at all, they were marching to the locker room***  
  
Ash-"Look at all those people!"  
  
Alica-"You'll get used to it Ash."  
  
Katie-"That isn't even all the people yet!"  
  
***They wait for two more minutes and then the door slowly lifts and they fly onto the field***  
  
Lee Jordan-"And here's the Gryfindor team! Followed by the Slytherin team!"  
  
Madam Hooch-"I want a fair game from all of you!"  
  
Lee Jordan-"The Bludgers and Golden Snich are released. The Quaffel is thrown and the game   
begins!"  
  
***Ash immideatly had to beat a Bludger away from Katie***  
  
Katie-"Wow! You swing hard Ash!"  
  
Ash-"Thanks!"  
  
***Ash flys around and sees a Bludger heading toward Harry***  
  
Ash-"OH NO YOU DON'T!"  
  
***He swings his club and knocks the Bludger way off course***  
  
Oliver-"Nice hit Ash!"  
  
***Ash can't reply because he has to go save Fred. Even though he's a beater, he has no idea a   
Bludger's about to smack him in the head***  
  
Ash-"I DON'T THINK SO!!"  
  
***He wackes it way to the other end of the field***  
  
Fred-"Thanks Ash."  
  
Ash-"Just doing my job."  
  
***Suddenly, a Bludger smacks right into his arm and breaks it***  
  
Ash-"OW! MY ARM'S BROKEN!"  
  
Fred-"We should call a time-ou-"  
  
***He can't finish his sentance because Ash races over to stop a Bludger from hitting Harry***  
  
Lee Jordan-"Another magnificant hit by Ash. But wait! Harry's got the Snich! Grifindor wins   
205-80!"  
  
***The crowd erupts in a roar***  
  
Harry-"Let's get you to the hospital wing Ash."  
  
***Ash hobbles off the field supported by the rest of the team***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Quite a bit of action in this one. Best one yet. Tell me what you think at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   
  
  



	6. Part 5

When Two Worlds   
Part 5   
  
Madam Profrey-"Oh dear! You busted your arm quite bad Ketchum!"  
  
Ash-"You can heal it right?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey-"Yes. In about an instant."  
  
***She takes out her wand and taps his arm***  
  
Madam Profrey-"There! All healed!"  
  
Ash-"Thanks!"  
  
Fred-"Great job Ash. Never had a Beater quite like you before."  
  
Ash-"Thanks."  
  
***Ash heads out of the Hospital Wing and up to the Gryfindor Common room***  
  
Hermione-"Are you all right Ash?!"  
  
Ash-"I am now. Good thing to. I have to do my detention in an hour."  
  
Ron-"Sounds like fun."  
  
Harry-"Yeah."  
  
Ron-"I don't envy you Ash. That is the most harsh punishment he's ever given."  
  
Ash-"I guess I should start on my homework."  
  
Ron-"Me to."  
  
***They work for almost an hour***  
  
Ash-"Well, I have to go. Heavens knows Snape is waiting for me."  
  
Harry-"See you later Ash."  
  
Hermione-"Bye!"  
  
***He heads slowly down to the Third Floor***  
  
Snape-"Well Ketchum, I see you made it."  
  
Ash-"Yea. Just let me get this over with."  
  
Snape-"Watch it Ketchum. I can very easily give you another detention."  
  
***He was just about to say something back when he remembered what Harry said***  
  
Harry-***Memory*** "It's not a good idea to talk back to Snape."  
  
Snape-"SNAP OUT OF YOUR FANTASY WORLD KETCHUM!"  
  
Ash-"I'm here."  
  
***Snape hands him a brush and a pail of water***  
  
Snape-"Start cleaning. You have a loooooonnnnnggggggg way to go."  
  
Ash-"I'm going. I'm going."  
  
***He starts scrubbing. Snape walks away with a grin***  
  
Ash-"What a slime-ball! God I hate him!"  
  
***He scrubs for three hours until he gets to the final corner***  
  
Ash-"It's about time! I'm almost done!"  
  
***He spots a piece of green slime on the floor***  
  
Ash-"Yuck! What is that? Probably just junk."  
  
***It was more than junk. The second he put it in the water, it slurked and the water was   
gone***  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know it didn't make much sense. Don't worry. It will as the story progresses. I have a complete   
plot laid out. Tell me what you think at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	7. Part 6

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 6   
  
I can't belive this! This is my 20th story since August 2002! At any rate, hope you like it. The   
green slime will make more sense in stories to come!  
  
Ash-"Whoa! Where's the water?"  
  
Green Slime-"Gurgle, oop, luch."  
  
Ash-"I better tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione about this!"  
  
***He dashes up to the Common Room***  
  
Ash-"Harry! Ron! Hermione! You've got to come with me!"  
  
Hermione-"Why?"  
  
Ash-"There's something I have to show you. I found it while cleaning!"  
  
Harry-"What is it?"  
  
Ron-"Yea Ash. What are you ranting about?"  
  
Ash-"Just come with me!"  
  
Ron-"Ok ok. Fine."  
  
***They all head down to where Ash was***  
  
Ash-"It's right in this bucke-"  
  
Harry-"What is?"  
  
***Ash stoped in mid-sentance when he saw the green slime was gone***  
  
Hermione-"Is this some sort of joke Ash?"  
  
Ash-"No it's not! Come back to the Common Room and I'll tell you what's up."  
  
***Ron sighs***  
  
Ron-"Ok. We'll come."  
  
Ash-"Let's go."  
  
***They walk all the way back up to the Common Room***  
  
Fat Lady-"What was the point of disturbing me?"  
  
Ron-"Just open up."  
  
Fat Lady-"Password first."  
  
Hermione-"Nubo."  
  
***They go into the Common Room***  
  
Harry-"All right. What do you want to tell us?"  
  
***They get inturrupted when Ginny comes down the staircase***  
  
Ginny-"Hello. Why are you so tense Ron?"  
  
Ron-"No reason. Now go away."  
  
Ginny-"That's pleasent."  
  
***She leaves the Common Room***  
  
Ron-"You can tell us now."  
  
Ash-"When I was cleaning, I came across something green. I have no idea what it was. I picked   
it up and threw it in the water and finished cleaning. I went to empty the water but somehow it   
dissapeared."  
  
Harry-"Ok. Then what?"  
  
Ash-"I came and got you guys. When we got there, it was gone."  
  
Ron-"Who do you think took it?"  
  
Ash-"I have no idea."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yes I see it was boring. Couldn't really think of what to write. At any rate, this chapter will make   
more sense as the others come along. Yes, I know it was short. Please review at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	8. Part 7

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 7   
  
Ash-"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Ron-"What do you mean?"  
  
Ash-"What I mean is that that green slime isn't what it appears to be."  
  
Hermione-"Oh come on Ash. What else could it be?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know, but it isn't good."  
  
Harry-"Hermione's right. Besides, it looks completly harmless."  
  
Ash-"Looks can be misleading."  
  
***Hermione snorted***  
  
Ron-"You need to get this off of your mind."  
  
Ash-"How?"  
  
Hermione-"You could read a book."  
  
Ash-"Nah. To boring."  
  
***Hermione glared at him***  
  
Harry-"How about practicing spells?"  
  
Ash-"Nah. Too energy draining."  
  
Ron-"How about a game of Wizard Chess?"  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
***Hermione snorted again***  
  
Ash-"Knight to E5."  
  
Ron-"I hate you."  
  
Ash-"Make your move."  
  
***Ron was just about to make his move when the candles flickered out and died***  
  
Harry-"Woah! What happened?!"  
  
***Shouts could be heard throughout the room***  
  
Voice-"What's going on?"  
  
Voice-"Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
Voice-"Who did this?"  
  
***Suddenly there was a scream***  
  
Ron-"HELLO? WHO SCREAMED?"  
  
***The candles flickered back to life***  
  
Harry-"Oh my gosh!"  
  
Ron-"Ginny!"  
  
***Ginny was lying on the floor with her eyes closed***  
  
Harry-"Is she dead?"  
  
Ron-"No. She has a pulse."  
  
Ash-"Look at her hand!"  
  
***On Ginny's hand was a piece of green slime***  
  
Hermione-"It has green slim-"  
  
Ash-"Exactly. Don't you see? I was right! That slime is bad news. Who knows what it is!"  
  
Ron-"What should we do about this?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know. But something tells me that slime is someone we know."  
  
Harry-"Who?"  
  
Ash-"That's just it. I don't know."  
  
Ron-"Let's get her to the hospital wing."  
  
Ash-"Ok. I'll help you."  
  
***Ron took her hands and Ash took her feet and slowly lifted her out of the Common Room***  
  
Ron-"Who do you reckon did this?"  
  
Ash-"The green slime."  
  
Ron-"I meant who do you think the green slime is?"  
  
Ash-"Someone evil. That's what I'm sure of."  
  
***In the Hospital Wing***  
  
Madam Profrey-"Good heavens! What happened to her?!"  
  
Ron-"She got attacked by green slime. Don't ask. We don't know anymore than you do."  
  
Madam Profrey-"Well leave her here. I might be able to find out what is wrong with her. If you   
two would kindly step outside."  
  
***They both left***  
  
Ron-"What do you thinks wrong with her?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know but it's nothing good."  
  
***They wait for 15 minutes. Madam Profrey then comes out***  
  
Madam Profrey-"You two shold come in."  
  
***They follow her inside***  
  
Madam Profrey-"I have found out what is wrong with her."  
  
Ron-"What is it?"  
  
Madam-"It's very bad."  
  
Ash-"What is wrong?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"Her-her-her."  
  
Ron-"What?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"Her soul has been taken."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Man! I got chills while writing this. Now you know what the green slime does, but not who it is.   
That's all I'm saying. You'll find out who it is towards the end. Review it at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	9. Part 8

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 8   
  
Ron-"What do you mean her soul has been taken?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"Just what I said."  
  
Ash-"But how?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"I don't know. I'll have to study her. You two go back to your domantrys."  
  
Ron-"Let's go."  
  
***They leave and start heading to the Common Room***  
  
Ash-"You all right Ron?"  
  
Ron-"No. I don't know if you know this, but she was my sister."  
  
Ash-"She'll be all right Ron."  
  
Ron-"I hope so."  
  
***They get to the Common Room***  
  
Hermione-"Well? Did you get her there?"  
  
Ash-"Yea."  
  
Harry-"What was wrong with her?"  
  
Ron-"Her soul was taken."  
  
***Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth***  
  
Hermione-"OH MY GOSH!"  
  
Harry-"Hopefully this is just one person only."  
  
***At that moment, the candles and fire died again***  
  
Hermione-"NO! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Voice-"Beware."  
  
Harry-"Who said that?"  
  
Voice-"Beware Gryfindors."  
  
Ash-"WHO ARE YOU!!"  
  
Voice-"You could be next."  
  
Hermione-"Go away!"  
  
Voice-"Beware."  
  
***The candles and fire flickered back to life***  
  
Ron-"Who was that?"  
  
Ash-"The green slime."  
  
***He pointed to the floor where a speck of green slime was present***  
  
Hermione-"We've got to do something about this!"  
  
Ron-"What?"  
  
Ash-"I'm going to see Dumbledore."  
  
Ron-"What good will that do?"  
  
Ash-"I think it might do some good."  
  
***He walked out of the Common Room and to the place where Dumbledore lived***  
  
***To the Pokemon world***  
  
Misty-"I have an idea of how we can at least communicate with Ash!"  
  
Brock-"What?"  
  
Misty-"I picked these up ages ago!"  
  
***She pulled out 2 little screens with 2 buttons***  
  
Brock-"What do they do?"  
  
Misty-"I say the name of the person I want the other one to go to and it goes there no matter   
where they are!"  
  
Brock-"Your going to send it to Ash aren't you?"  
  
Misty-"Yes."  
  
***She holds it up***  
  
Misty-"I want you to go to Ash Ketchum!"  
  
***The little screen zoomed away***  
  
Misty-"Now we can talk to him."  
  
Brock-"When it gets to him."  
  
***Back to Hogwarts***  
  
Ash-"So what do you think sir?"  
  
Dumbledore-"It is something that is pure evil. But to tell you, I don't know who it is."  
  
Ash-"Thanks. I don't know either."  
  
Dumbledore-"I'll try to figure out what the slime is besides a soul-stealer."  
  
Ash-"Thank you sir."  
  
Dumbledore-"Good-bye Ash."  
  
***Ash turns and leaves for the Common Room***  
  
Ron-"So? How'd it go?"  
  
Ash-"Dumbledore doesn't know who it is either."  
  
Hermione-"That's odd."  
  
Ash-"I'm going up to bed."  
  
Harry-"Ok."  
  
***Ash goes up to his bed and finds a little screen on his bed with 2 buttons***  
  
Ash-"What is that?"  
  
***He turns a button and Misty's face appears***  
  
Ash-"MISTY!"  
  
Misty-"Ash! Where are you?"  
  
***She looks at him***  
  
Misty-"Why are you wearing robes?"  
  
Ash-"I'm at Hogwarts."  
  
Misty-"No way!"  
  
Ash-"Yes way. Can I see Pikachu?"  
  
Misty-"Sure!"  
  
***She calls Pikachu over***  
  
Ash-"Hey Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu-"PIKA PUI PIKA!(IT'S ASH!)"  
  
Ash-"How are you little buddy!"  
  
Pikachu-"PIKA PI!(I'm great)"  
  
Ash-"That's good."  
  
***Before he can say anything more he hears a scream***  
  
Misty-"What was that?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know."  
  
Misty-"Well, leave it on so I can see."  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
***He runs down the staircase and sees a figure***  
  
Ash-"WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
***The figure dashes away and the light flickers to life***  
  
Ash-"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Misty-"What Ash?"  
  
Ash-"HERMIONE!"  
  
***Hermione was laying unconsious on the floor with a piece of green slime on her hand...***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another chapter done! Yes, I bet you didn't expect Hermione to get attacked. Anyway, e-mail me   
a review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. I don't mind negative feedback but try to keep it   
polite. If there's something you don't like, tell me and I'll try to fix it.  



	10. Part 9

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 9   
  
  
***Here's the next story! Sorry that the last one didn't have much action until the end. I wish   
those commiunicater things were real don't you? Ok I'll shut up.  
  
Ash-"Hermione!"  
  
Ron-"What's wron-"  
  
Harry-"Oh my gosh!"  
  
***They saw Hermione laying on the floor***  
  
Misty-"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Harry-"Well, there's this thing going around that we call green slime."  
  
Misty-"Ok."  
  
Ron-"We don't have a clue how it's doing this."  
  
Misty-"What's it doing?"  
  
Ash-"It somehow sucks out people's souls."  
  
***Misty clapped her hands to her mouth and screamed***  
  
Ash-"The strange thing is, it's only attacking Gryfindors."  
  
Misty-"Oh Ash! You have to be super careful! If you don't watch out-"  
  
Brock-"MISTY! DINNER!"  
  
Misty-"Have to go. I'll be in touch with you when I can."  
  
***The screen goes blank***  
  
Harry-"That's a weird world you live in."  
  
Ash-"Let's get her to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry-"OK. I'll go this time."  
  
***Harry grabs her legs and Ash grabs her arms and they head out to the hospital wing***  
  
Harry-"Do you think she got her soul sucked out to?"  
  
Ash-"Yes. But I don't know how."  
  
***They get to the hospital wing and knock on the door***  
  
Madam Profrey-"Oh dear! What happened to her?"  
  
Harry-"We think the same thing that happened to Ginny."  
  
Madam Profrey-"Well bring her inside."  
  
***They go inside and place Hermione on a bed***  
  
Madam Profrey-"Let's see. Same stare, same position, yes the same thing happened to her."  
  
Ash-"Is there a cure?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"Yes."  
  
Ron-"What is it?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"Whoever is stealing their souls must be destroyed."  
  
Ash-"Thanks."  
  
***They walk out the door***  
  
Ron-"That's cute. How are we supposed to destroy the green slime when we can never catch it?"  
  
Ash-"Good question."  
  
***They hear a low moan***  
  
Ron-"Come on!"  
  
***They run up to a big figure***  
  
Ash-"Hagrid?"  
  
***Hagrid was lying on the floor***  
  
Ron-"Hagrid! Are you all right?"  
  
Hagrid-"I need to tell you something."  
  
Ash-"Who did this to you?"  
  
Hagrid-"It's a soul-stealer."  
  
Ron-"The green slime attacked YOU?!"  
  
Hagrid-"It's not green slime. It goes by t-t-the name o-o-o-f-"  
  
***Hagrid's eyes closed at that moment***  
  
Ash-"HAGRID!"  
  
Ron-"No use. He's a victim to."  
  
Ash-"We know it's someone."  
  
Ron-"Why was he attacked?"  
  
Ash-"I'm guessing he used to be a Gryfindor."  
  
Ron-"Come on. Let's float him to the hospital wing."  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
Ron & Ash-"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
***Hagrid lifted off the ground and they floated him to the hospital wing***  
  
Madam Profrey-"ANOTHER VICTIM?!"  
  
Ron-"Afraid so."  
  
Madam Profrey-"I better have a word with Dumbledore about this thing you call green slime."  
  
***She walks out the door***  
  
Ash-"How do you think Harry's going to take this?"  
  
Ron-"Not good at all."  
  
***They get to the entrance***  
  
Fat Lady-"Password?"  
  
Ron-"Akoo."  
  
Harry-"Where have you two been?!"  
  
Ash-"Harry, we've got some bad news for you."  
  
Harry-"What?"  
  
Ron-"It's about Hagrid."  
  
Harry-"What's wrong?"  
  
Ron-"He's been attacked to."  
  
***Harry's mouth fell opened***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, one less chapter for me to do! Bet you can't guess who the slime is! Tell me who you think   
it is at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. At the beggining of each new story after this one, I'll say   
how many people have guessed right! Come on. I know you want to!  



	11. Part 10

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 10   
  
Sorry I haven't put out a new story for awhile. I've just been swamped under with homework! By   
the way, check out Togepretty's and Enja's stories. They're really awesome! So far, only one   
person has guessed who the green slime is. OK. I'm shutting up now.  
  
Harry-"What do you mean Hagrid's been attacked?!"  
  
***He was taking it much harder than they had thought***  
  
Ron-"Just what we said."  
  
Ash-"Sorry Harry."  
  
Harry-"Who's next?"  
  
Ash-"No clue."  
  
Ron-"Hopefully it's not one of us."  
  
***Ash sudenly noticed a lot of people were looking at him***  
  
Ash-"Harry?"  
  
Harry-"What?"  
  
Ash-"Why is everyone looking at me?"  
  
Harry-"I forgot to tell you. They think your attacking everyone."  
  
Ash-"WHAT?!"  
  
Ron-"Why? I know he hasn't."  
  
Harry-"See, the reason they think that is that none of these attacks started until you came here."  
  
Ash-"That's a stupid reason."  
  
***A tall boy comes up to Ash***  
  
Boy-"So. Am I your next victim?"  
  
Ash-"Go buzz of. I would never attack anyone."  
  
***The boy walked away laughing***  
  
Ash-"Stupid jerk."  
  
***Ron broke out laughing***  
  
Ash-"WHAT?"  
  
Ron-"You can be funny. You know that?"  
  
Harry-"We better hurry. We have Transfiguration next."  
  
Ron-"Ok."  
  
***They get their bags and head to Transfiguration. Ash notices people skirting around him in   
the halls***  
  
Ash-"What are you looking at?"  
  
Ron-"Settle down Ash. We know it wasn't you."  
  
Ash-"You two are the only ones."  
  
Ron-"Where did Harry go?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know."  
  
Harry-"Sorry I fell behind. Are you ready for the Quiddich game this afternoon?"  
  
Ash-"Yep. We'll cream Hufflepuff."  
  
***They take their seats***  
  
McGonagall-"Now class. I want you to remember that your exams start on June 2nd which is   
two months away."  
  
Harry-"We're already that far into the year?"  
  
Ash-"I guess so."  
  
McGonagall-"Potter! Ketchum! Stop talking and pay attention!"  
  
***She then sent them to work by having them transfigure a piece of paper into a bottle***  
  
Ash-"Is the bottom supposed to rip?"  
  
Ron-"Be luck that's your only problem."  
  
***Ron's was only glass at the top and bottom***  
  
Ash-"That was a hard class."  
  
Ron-"Tell me about it."  
  
Harry-"Come on Ash. Let's get our brooms."  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
Ron-"I'll meet you two by the locker room!"  
  
***Harry and Ron dash upstairs***  
  
Harry-"I got my broom."  
  
Ash-"I can't find mine!"  
  
Harry-"Anything I can do?"  
  
Ash-"I'll meet you at the locker room."  
  
Harry-"OK."  
  
***He sets off. 5 minutes later, Ash finds his brrom***  
  
Ash-"I better hurry!"  
  
***He runs down to the locker romms***  
  
Ash-"Why do you look so worried Ron?"  
  
Ron-"Harry hasn't showed up yet!"  
  
Ash-"WHAT?"  
  
Ron-"You don't think-"  
  
***At that moment, Professor McGonagall came running onto the field***  
  
McGonagall-"This match is cancelled!"  
  
Ron-"Uh oh."  
  
***McGonagall raced over to Ash and Ron***  
  
McGonagall-"Follow me you two."  
  
***They excange nervous glances***  
  
McGonagall-"You two are in for a shock."  
  
Ash-"Does it have anything to do with Harry?"  
  
***She didn't answer. They got to the hospital wing and opened the door***  
  
McGonagall-"Would you like to tell the Madam Profrey?"  
  
Ron-"What's wrong?"  
  
Madam Profrey-"Harry's been attacked as well."  
  
Ash-"How many vicims is it now?"  
  
McGonagall-"Four total."  
  
To be continued...  
  
You probably don't belive me when I tell you it ends happy but trust me, it does. I seem to be   
good at writing stories that are short, don't you think? Anyway, review at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	12. Part 11

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 11   
  
Hello! This is my 25th story since August 2002! 2 people have guessed right about who the   
green slime is. Use the clues... That's all I'm saying! Enjoy!   
  
***Ash and Ron are slowly walking up to the Common Room***  
  
Ash-"I can't belive this."  
  
Ron-"Everyone knows you wouldn't attack Harry."  
  
Ash-"I thought I had problems in my world. That's nothing compared to this!"  
  
***They get into the Common Room and the tall boy comes up to him***  
  
Boy-"I'm sorry thatI balamed you for attacking those people. I know you would never attack   
Harry."  
  
Ash-"Thanks."  
  
***The boy walked away. Just then, a chipper girl came bounding into the room***  
  
Girl-"Ron!"  
  
Ron-"Oh no!"  
  
Ash-"That's Jen. She has a major crush on me."  
  
Jen-"Ron! Ron! Come here so I can give you a kiss!"  
  
***The Common Room burst out with laughter as she began chasing Ron around the room***  
  
Ron-"MAKE HER STOP!"  
  
Ash-"This is quite amusing."  
  
Ron-"SHUT UP AND GET HER TO STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jen-"Come on Ron! It's not going to kill you!"  
  
Ron-"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
***He finally dashed up to his dormantry where he finally got rid of her***  
  
Ash-"That was great!"  
  
Fred-"So, where was Harry?"  
  
***Ash's moment of laughter died away***  
  
Ash-"He was attacked as well."  
  
Fred-"Are you sure?"  
  
Ash-"Dead sure."  
  
Fred-"That means we can't play Quiddich!"  
  
Ash-"I think I'm going to bed."  
  
Fred-"Night!"  
  
***Ash climbed the stairs to his bed***  
  
Ron-"What were you laughing about?! She was about to take my head off!"  
  
Ash-"It was still funny to watch!"  
  
Ron-"Oh shut up!"  
  
***He grabed the screen and turned the button***  
  
Ron-"What's that?"  
  
Ash-"This is the only way I can communicate with my world."  
  
Ron-"Doesn't look like you'll be able to."  
  
***Ash looked down. They were all sleeping***  
  
Ash-"That's handy."  
  
Ron-"Well, this is going to be a small group. First Hermione, then Harry."  
  
Ash-"I'll say."  
  
***At that moment he got a vision of a figure with green slime as feet but a human body. The   
figure had a snake-like face***  
  
Ash-"RON!"  
  
Ron-"What?"  
  
Ash-"I just had a vision. Do you suppose the green slime could be Voldemort?"  
  
Ron-"Say You-Know-Who!"  
  
Ash-"Do you think it's him?"  
  
Ron-"It's possible."  
  
Ash-"Well, if it is, we're going to have a tough time killing him."  
  
Ron-"Or at least weakening him enough to let the souls go."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, this is the first story in awhile where someone hasn't been attacked. By the way, Jen is   
Angel Clefairy. Not sure if that's her real name and no, she probably doesn't have a crush on   
Ron. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. 


	13. Part 12

When Two Worlds Meet Part 12   
  
What's taking so long? Still only 2 people have guessed right! I pratically said who it was in the last one! OK, I'll stop ragging. I'm dedicating this story to Togepretty because she is the one that helps me put my stories up here!  
  
Ron-"How do you plan on doing this?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know."  
  
Ron-"Maybe we should study."  
  
***There exams were three days away***  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
***He spots a trail of slime on the floor***  
  
Ron-"OW! THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU POKE ME?!"  
  
Ash-"Look! It's a trail of green slime!"  
  
Ron-"What do you reckon we should do?"  
  
Ash-"Follow it."  
  
Ron-"We can't! If we get caught out after hours, we'll be in trouble!"  
  
Ash-"Harry still has that cloak right?"  
  
Ron-"Yea? So?"  
  
Ash-"Go get it."  
  
Ron-"I dunno Ash. He might get mad when he finds out."  
  
Ash-"Most likley he'll thank us. Now go get it. I don't know where it is."  
  
Ron-"Ok."  
  
***He digs through Harry's trunk and grabs it***  
  
Ron-"Ok. Let's get under it."  
  
Ash-"Ok."  
  
***They sneak through the Common Room and slowly slide out from behind the Fat Lady***  
  
Fat Lady-"Who's there?"  
  
Ron-"Where do you think the trails are leading to?"  
  
Ash-"If I didn't know better, I'd say they are heading to the dungeons."  
  
Ron-"Oh great."  
  
***They walk down the stairs***  
  
Ron-"It's getting cold down here."  
  
***Suddenly the cloak is ripped off of them***  
  
Ron-"Wha-?"  
  
Ash-"Look!"  
  
***The cloak was lying behind a silver line***  
  
Ash-"It's no good to us now. We might as well keep going."  
  
Ron-"Can't we turn back?"  
  
Ash-"Don't you want to see where these tracks lead?"  
  
Ron-"Not really."  
  
Ash-"Then turn back."  
  
Ron-"Ok. I'll come."  
  
***They keep walking until they come to something written on the wall***  
  
Ron-"What does it say?"  
  
Ash-"It says "All I need is two more victims." What do you suppose it means?"  
  
Ron-"I don't know and I don't really want to find out."  
  
Ash-"Let's keep going."  
  
Ron-"It's getting really cold."  
  
Ash-"We must have walked for 15 minutes!"  
  
Ron-"Look! The tracks are leading through that door!"  
  
Ash-"Let's keep going!"  
  
***They pull their robes up to keep warm***  
  
Ron-"I-I-It-t-t-t's f-f-f-f-freezi-i-i-ng d-d-d-down h-h-here!"  
  
Ash-"Look ahead! It's a figure!"  
  
Ron-"WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
Figure-"Your worst nightmare."  
  
***The figure turns around***  
  
Ash-"Oh my God!"  
  
Ron-"It's Voldemort!"  
  
Voldemort-"You are so right!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
The main part of the story is now starting and will most likley take up about 4 more parts. Hope you are enjoying the story! E-mail me a review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com mailto:mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Come on. I know you want to! 


	14. Part 13

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 13   
  
Saturday December 21,2002  
  
Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for the next part to come out. I've been sick. I've added   
something at the top of my stories if you couldn't tell. It's the date I finished that particular story.   
Ok, enough blabbing. Let's start the story!  
  
Ash-"What are you doing here?"  
  
Voldemort-"Trying to regain a body of my own."  
  
Ron-"Oh yea? And how have you been doing that?"  
  
Voldemort-"Simple. Let me show you."  
  
***He grabbed Ron's hand. Ron screamed and then fainted***  
  
Ash-"What did you do to him?!"  
  
Voldemort-"I took his soul."  
  
***At the same time, the green slime on Voldemort shrank from his knee caps to his ankles***  
  
Ash-"What's your problem?"  
  
Voldemort-"Everyone."  
  
Ash-"Give the souls back to the people you took them from!"  
  
Voldemort-"Fat chance!"  
  
***He let out a loud laugh. Ash made a fist***  
  
Voldemort-"Oh I can't do that."  
  
Ash-"Why? Give me a good reason."  
  
Voldemort-"I can, but I won't let them go."  
  
Ash-"Yea? And why is that?!"  
  
Voldemort-"You see, while I was hiding in the Dark Forest, a wizard came about me. He put a   
curse on me that turned me into slime."  
  
Ash-"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Voldemort-"The curse was that I needed to steal the souls of 6 people in order to regain my   
body."  
  
Ash-"I don't care how many souls you had to take! Give them back now or I'll make you!"  
  
Voldemort-"Oh! I shivering in my skin now. Like you could. This is your first year at this   
school. Besides, I only need one more soul to get my body back."  
  
Ash-"Really? Who do you plan on taking it from, huh?"  
  
Voldemort-"You."  
  
***He lunged toward Ash's hand. He yanked his hand out of reach***  
  
Ash-"Maybe no one else put up a fight, but if my soul is going to be taken, you'll have a hard   
time."  
  
Voldemort-"You now it's useless to fight."  
  
***He lunged at his hand again, but missed***  
  
Ash-"What? Never seen someone fight before?"  
  
***He lunged again and got Ash's hand. Ash pulled away***  
  
Ash-"Nice try. You didn't get my whole soul. Only half."  
  
Voldemort-"JUST STAND THERE AND SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Ash-"Dream on!"  
  
***Voldemort lunged again and Ash dodged again except more slowly***  
  
Ash-"Why can't I move as fast?"  
  
Voldemort-"When I stole some of your soul, it slows you down."  
  
***Ash noticed a sharp rock on the ground***  
  
Voldemort-"This time I will take you!"  
  
***He lunged but Ash was quicker***  
  
Ash-"Say bye to your body!"  
  
***He slashed Voldemort right across the heart***  
  
Voldemort-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ash-"Serves you right."  
  
***From the slash, Ginny's soul escaped, then Hagrid's***  
  
Voldemort-"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Ash-"I have released the souls."  
  
***Hermione's came next followed by Harry's***  
  
Voldemort-"NOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!"  
  
Ash-"Face reality. Look, you're already slime up to your neck!"  
  
***Ron's soul came next followed by the half that Voldemort took from Ash***  
  
Ash-"There."  
  
***Voldemort ran out of the dungeon and out of the school***  
  
Ron-"Wha-? What happened?"  
  
Ash-"I'll tell you later. Come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
***They walk up the stairs and out of sight***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Wow! That was a great story! Hope you like it! Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  
By the way...  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  



	15. Part 14

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 14   
  
Thursday January 2, 2003  
  
Hi everyone! I'm back. Hard to belive I can write 2 stories in one day! Anyway, I'm almost   
finished with this story. I know it's quite long but the parts are short. Enough rambling! Let's get   
on with it!  
  
Hermione-"You did that all by yourself Ash?! That's pretty impressive!"  
  
***He had just told them what happened since the year-end exams had just ended***  
  
Ash-"Not really. It was just a matter that I was quicker. Another second and I would have been   
gone!"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ash-"Maybe no one else put up a fight, but if my soul is going to be taken, you'll have a hard   
time."  
  
Voldemort-"You now it's useless to fight."  
  
***He lunged at his hand again, but missed***  
  
Ash-"What? Never seen someone fight before?"  
  
***He lunged again and got Ash's hand. Ash pulled away***  
  
Ash-"Nice try. You didn't get my whole soul. Only half."  
  
Voldemort-"JUST STAND THERE AND SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Ash-"Dream on!"  
  
***Voldemort lunged again and Ash dodged again except more slowly***  
  
Ash-"Why can't I move as fast?"  
  
Voldemort-"When I stole some of your soul, it slows you down."  
  
***Ash noticed a sharp rock on the ground***  
  
Voldemort-"This time I will take you!"  
  
***He lunged but Ash was quicker***  
  
Ash-"Say bye to your body!"  
  
***He slashed Voldemort right across the heart***  
  
Voldemort-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ash-"Serves you right."  
  
***From the slash, Ginny's soul escaped, then Hagrid's***  
  
Voldemort-"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Ash-"I have released the souls."  
  
***Hermione's came next followed by Harry's***  
  
Voldemort-"NOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!"  
  
Ash-"Face reality. Look, you're already slime up to your neck!"  
  
***Ron's soul came next followed by the half that Voldemort took from Ash***  
  
Ash-"There."  
  
***End flashback***  
Ron-"I can't belive I missed all that!"  
Ash-"Be glad. It wasn't exactly much fun."  
Hermione-"Be glad! Besides Ash, Dumbledore gave you 200 points which almost means we   
won the house cup again!"  
Ron-"Good point."  
***Ash was just sitting there***  
Ron-"You all right?"  
Ash-"I'm just remembering how we first met."  
***Flashback***  
  
Ron-"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHO IS THAT?!"   
  
Harry-"This is Ash. I don't know where he came from, but he's here now."   
  
Ash-"Where AM I?"   
  
Ron-"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."   
  
Ash-"No way! You're kidding, right?"   
  
Harry-"Nope."   
  
***End flashback***  
***Harry comes into the Common Room followed by Ginny***  
Harry & Ginny-"We're back!"  
Hermione-"Harry! Ginny! Are you all right?"  
Ginny-"We are now thanks to Ash."  
Ash-"It's weird Harry. Usually you're the hero. Not me."  
Harry-"Well you were this time."  
Ron-"Remember the first attack?"  
Ginny-"Yea. It was me."  
***Flashback***  
***Ron was just about to make his move when the candles flickered out and died***  
  
Harry-"Woah! What happened?!"  
  
***Shouts could be heard throughout the room***  
  
Voice-"What's going on?"  
  
Voice-"Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
Voice-"Who did this?"  
  
***Suddenly there was a scream***  
  
Ron-"HELLO? WHO SCREAMED?"  
  
***The candles flickered back to life***  
  
Harry-"Oh my gosh!"  
  
Ron-"Ginny!"  
  
***Ginny was lying on the floor with her eyes closed***  
  
Harry-"Is she dead?"  
  
Ron-"No. She has a pulse."  
  
Ash-"Look at her hand!"  
  
***On Ginny's hand was a piece of green slime***  
  
Hermione-"It has green slim-"  
  
Ash-"Exactly. Don't you see? I was right! That slime is bad news. Who knows what it is!"  
  
***End flashback***  
Hermione-"Well, we better go down to the end-of-the-year feast."  
Ash-"Ok."  
***All 5 of them walk down to the Great Hall***  
  
To be continued...  
  
I would have to say this is more of a summarising story. Sort of like falling action. At any rate,   
review @ mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  



	16. Part 15

When Two Worlds Meet   
Part 15   
  
I'm dedicating another story to Togepretty. Thanks for sending in my stories and for being such a   
great friend! Sorry I've neglected this story. By the way, I finished this on Monday January 6,   
2003.  
  
Ash-"I'm going to miss this place."  
  
***He looks around the Great Hall with a sad look on his face. Dinner had just ended***  
  
Hermione-"Don't worry. You'll get to see it at breakfast."  
  
Ron-"Yea. Cheer up."  
  
Ash-"I've had a great time here. I don't know how I'll get back to my world though."  
  
***At that moment, Dumbledore comes out of the Great Hall***  
  
Dumbledore-"Ash? Can I see you for a minute."  
  
Ash-"Sure Professor."  
  
***He follows Dumbledore into the Great Hall***  
  
Dumbledore-"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. Not many people who knew no   
magic could take on a powerful wizard."  
  
Ash-"I knew magic sir."  
  
Dumbledore-"I know Ash, I know. You must have a lot of magical talent for you to be pulled   
from your world and brought here."  
  
Ash-"Thanks sir."  
  
Dumbledore-"Take this."  
  
***He hands Ash a rubber boot***  
  
Ash-"What's this for?"  
  
Dumbledore-"It is a Portkey. I have set it up so you can be transported home and be transported   
back here next year as well. That is, if you want to come back."  
  
Ash-"Of course I do."  
  
***He leaves the Great Hall****  
  
Harry-"Are you leaving us so soon?"  
  
Ron-"We over-heard."  
  
Ash-"Yea. I'll be back next year though. Don't worry."  
  
Hermione-"By Ash."  
  
***He takes hold of the Portkey and feels himself getting pulled backwards. He lands on his feet   
and stares back into his familiar world***  
  
Misty-"ASH! YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
Ash-"Hey Misty."  
  
Brock-"You look funny dressed in robes. I'll go get your cloths you left behind."  
  
***Brock leaves***  
  
Misty-"Are you glad to be back in our world?"  
  
***Pikachu comes bounding up to him***  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi! Pika chu pi.(You're back! You look funny in robes.)  
  
Ash-"You don't know the half of it."  
  
The End  
  
Yes! Another story completed! I'm thinking about writing a sequel called "Ash Returns to   
Hogwarts". I'm not sure if I will though. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



End file.
